camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Chagny
Personality Christopher is the type of flawed person who thinks he's flawless. He would never do anything for anyone unless it benefits him. Cunning and deceitful, he is only truly loyal to his mistress Hera. History In 1999, New York, two mortals, Grayson Chagny and Erika Houser fell in love. They got married aa year later and had a son named Christopher. Two years later, they divorced. The divorce proceedings and custody battle were quick, with Erika receiving Christopher. Erika took full advantage of being divorced and remarried several times. He developed a disdain for this type of life style, believing that people should only be together only if forever. Christopher never bonded with any of his stepfathers and rarely saw his real one. One day, while walking home from school, Christopher saw two demigod fighting a hellhound. Because he could see through the mist, he saw what was truly happening. Shocked, he began researching what he saw. He found out about Greek mythology, particularly the gods. He saw how unfaithful they were to their consorts, and it disgusted him, all except Hera. She was faithful to Zeus forever, and this commitment drew him to her. In fact, he began to worship her. He would pray to her, worship her, he even built shrines to the goddess. Soon, his room was a mini Greek temple, solely devoted to Hera. This concerned his mother and stepfather, but he could've cared less. As far as he was concerned, the only thing that mattered was appeasing Hera. One day, while he was 17 and living with his mother and 4th stepfather, he heard a voice in his head. "Do not fear mortal, for I, Hera, queen of Olympus, have found favor in you. I have heard your prayers, and your belief I commitment and faithfulness is rare and like my own, so you shall make a fine priest. You shall go to Camp Half-Blood and do my bidding". Christopher, shocked that Hera had finally spoken to him, asked "How do I get to this camp?". Suddenly, a letter decorated in the colors of a peacock appeared, and in it bore a note. It told him how to get to Camp and what to do when he got there. Christopher left immediately, without a word to his mother or stepfather, and found his way to Camp. There, he was greeted by some demigods in orange shirts who said "Hi, we've been expecting you. Here's new priest, mortal, right? Come with us". They led Christopher to a large cabin decorated with the same colors as the letter Hera sent him. "Since your Hera's priest with no immortal parent, you'll stay in her cabin. We'll give you a moment to get comfortable". Christopher went into the cabin. Inside, he found a statue of his mistress Hera, and a single mattress, clearly put out last minute. He didn't care, though. He was here to serve his mistress. He knew he was going to like it here. Christopher has been at camp for three days. Word Bubble Category:Airbenderfreak Category:Priests Category:Mortals Category:Male Category:Christopher Category:Chagny Category:Characters Category:Conor McLain